New Moon
by TheHikari
Summary: Three young kids find out the wonders of dueling. One of them is a champ; and an evil being is looking for champs like him. Yu-gi-oh complete fanfiction, if you don't like dueling/the real yugioh card game, don't read. Bit of romance inside as well.
1. Chapter 1 Jack's Mood

Hey everyone, this is my first coming so go easy on me!  
Rekoi: BTW everyone, Aitlu dosen't own yugioh!

I

I sat down on the squeaky seat; squeezing myself into the small space. I heard a loud noise, preferably the noise of an engine of sorts. The vehicle started moving. With a jolt, we started on our way. I held onto the seat in front of me as we drove over speed bumps and other obstacles that caused the vehicle to move harshly. I sighed. New school years were always like this. But something was missing. I sighed again and slumped back into my chair. Suddenly, something small and sticky got lodged into my thick hair. I heard laughing from the back of the bus. I remembered now. Jack Roucks.

Jack Roucks was the top bully at Carpenter Middle. He was a huge, muscular kid who skipped 4th grade and then failed 5th grade three times. He loved to pick on the non-athletic kids, like me. My friends weren't picked on much, because they played sports, but I was always on the top of Jack's bullying list, and I just hate it. I heard someone loud yell,

"Hey, creep! Up there in front! Like th' spitball I gave ya? That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jack screamed.

"Yeah!" His goons screeched, laughing along with their ugly leader. I scowled at them and sat back in my chair, waiting for the giggling of girls to come. And sure enough, I hear it. It couldn't get any worse, but it did. I looked up to see Rea.

"Rea! Don't sit-"but before I could stop her, she sat down right next to me. Of course, as I predicted, Jack yelled,

"Oh look! It's the lil' creep's girlfriend!" Jack yelled, and started laughing even more. His creepy goons laughed along with him, and girls all around us were giggling. I felt the redness boiling in my cheeks, and the embarrassment running through my veins. I guess that's how school goes. You like to play video games and not play sports, you get picked on. Finally, the bus stopped. I couldn't wait to get off. I stepped out of the small seat, right after Rea, when I tripped and fell. I saw one of Jack's friends, Cole Becker, snicker and laughed with Jack's gang as they got off the bus. I crawled away, not waiting for Rea to catch up. If only there was some way I could beat Jack in something. I wouldn't be this embarrassed.

The final bell rang. I jumped out of my seat, and ran to the bus, I wanted to get on the bus before anyone else did, because I wanted to sit on the seat I always sit on, which I have been sitting on since the 3rd grade. I heard a loud crunch as I sunk into the seat, and a sickening oozing sound. A bunch of girls started laughing, and I looked under my pants, to find a molded egg salad sandwich with a note attached. I recognized the horrible handwriting immediately.

_Gotcha Again, twerp!_

_Signed, JACK_

"Oh, how I loathe you, 'JACK'." I grumbled under my breath, angry at myself for believing Jack hadn't set up a trap for me on the first day of school. It had become a tradition for him to sneak the class baby alligator in my shoe, or throw my homework in his soup at lunch, all kinds of evil things. Once again, I wished I could beat Jack at something. That would stop his bullying for sure. I sulked off the bus, and went into my house.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I yelled. I couldn't find him. I went into the kitchen, and saw a note attached to the front of the refrigerator. It read,

_Dear grandson,_

_I have gone away for an hour. I will be at the corner of Julius Av. 1231. 6o minutes, sonny! Come meet me!_

_Grandpa_

I should have expected Grandpa pull something like this. He's always been trying to cheer me up. I went to my room upstairs and did my homework. Just in case, I set my timer to 60 minutes. I started doing my algebra.

_Ring, Ring~! _I was startled. I had forgotten about the timer. I set if off and got my book bag. I then threw on my converse and stepped outside. I walked over to Julius Av. 1231, and saw a huge shop above me. It said, _Games Galore! _On top of the shop, I saw Grandpa, and a ladder. He noticed me, and waved, but he lost his balance, and fell. I gasped. I ran over with a bag full of cotton that was next to the door of the shop and threw it under him just in time. He chuckled.

"Ha ha! I knew you would come son. I have something to show you," he said, and dusted himself off.

"Follow me!" He said, smiling. I gathered up my fallen bag and went into the shop with him."Gramps, is this shop yours?" I asked, amazed. There were card games, board games, and video games, and just as the name suggested, galore!"I knew you'd like it, son!" Grandpa laughed. It sounded like sandpaper being clawed at, but I laughed with him. Then, he became serious."Now son, I have something to show & tell you, so come over here behind the counter." I nodded and followed him. I saw a huge box full of some type of cards. He said,"Son, in our day, these cards were one of the most fun games in all of gaming. I want you to be as great as I was with it!" he explained. I was flustered. Suddenly, I had an idea, and I got it from what he said next,"Tomorrow when this place opens, everyone will be here, buying these cards! I've been told they're back in business!" I smiled. I knew how to beat Jack. I asked,"Hey, Gramps, could you teach me how to play?""Why, of course!" He answered. "I'll start you off with this 90 card pack. Choose some cards from this you like," and the teaching began. I knew the game, and I knew my plan. I was going to beat Jack with duel monsters.


	2. Chapter 2 Popularity Check

Hey everyone, this is my first coming so go easy on me!  
Rekoi: BTW everyone, Aitlu dosen't own yugioh!

II

"Wow, I'm done with my deck!" Jack smiled greedily, putting it into his duel disk. It read,

Life Points: 8000

"Yeah, I'm ready to duel someone!" he yelled happily. I gulped in some air, connected my duel disk & deck to my arm, and walked over to Jack. I said,"Hey Jack, I have a deck too! Want to duel?" Jack sneered. My plan was working. He barely knew anything about the game, and I was an expert. I knew I would win, and I knew Jack would take up my challenge. Sure enough I hear,"Ha! That's fine with me, loser!" So, we went to the side of the courtyard, and yelled,"Duel!" Two small holographic systems shot out of our duel disks, and the duel began. A small crowd formed a circle around us. We each drew five cards. I smiled happily; I had a great hand so far. I looked over at Jack. He looked just as confident. I told myself, _Keep cool. _Jack then yelled,"I'll go first!" He started his turn, drawing a card."I summon the Stone Soldier in Attack mode!" he said, slamming a card into his duel disk card slot. A large golem appeared on the field."Let's see what you got, creep!" He snickered, girls laughing around him. I sighed and said, "Oh, I've got a lot to show you about dueling!" I drew my card. _Perfect, _I thought. "I set one card face down!" I yelled, putting my trap card into the slot. A holographic image of a face down duel monsters card appeared on the field."Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, in Attack Mode!" I yelled, putting a card onto the monster slot. A large image of a warrior appeared on my side of the field. Then, I started the plan after Jack yelled,

"Ha! You're monsters too weak to take on mine!" I smirked.

"Oh really? Let me just fix that!" I yelled, inserting a spell card into the equip card slot."I play the Black Pendant, and I choose to equip it with my Breaker the Magical Warrior! Now that I've played a spell card, Break gains 200 attack points, plus 500 from the Black Pendant, making his attack 2600! That's more than enough to destroy your golem!" Jack looked finished. I smiled."Now, Breaker, attack with Magical Slash!" The holographic warrior sliced and diced the golem into pieces, bringing Jack's LP to 7000. "Augh!" he yelled."Well, it's my turn!" He yelled. He drew his card. "I play the Golem of Death in Attack Mode! Golem, attack his warrior now!" I smirked."Not so fast! Reveal face down card, Negate Attack!" The holographic card moved face up, and the golem stopped in its tracks. I heard some cheers and some _Ahhs~! _From the crowd. Jack was more than angry."I'll destroy you!" He yelled, ending his turn. I then drew the card that would earn me the win. "I play this magic card, Breath of Light! Your rock monster is destroyed!" Jack was flabbergasted as his monster broke to pieces and fell. His life points were wide open. "I summon the Miracle Flipper in attack mode!" I yelled, summoning a small wizard. He winked at me and pointed his wand at Jack. "Then I'll play Yami! Now all my monsters on the field that are spellcasters get a power bonus of 200!" My monsters looked even more powerful.

"My monsters combo attack! Wizard's Strike!" both of my monsters created a large ball of magic, and sent it straight at Jack. The crowd cheered loudly. His life points went down to 3900. He looked devastated, but I couldn't end it there."Now to finish it off, I'll play Swords of Revealing Light! You can't attack my monsters for three whole turns!" The crowd cheered so loud I could not believe it was for me. I blushed."RRR!" Jack yelled."I set this card and end my turn." He said, setting a monster in defense mode."I'm afraid I'll finish you off now, Jack!" I yelled, drawing another great card."I play Tribute to the Doomed! Now, I will discard one card in my hand to destroy your defense monster, leaving your life points wide open again!" And with that, the defense monster was gone. By the last phrase of my turn, his life points were at 800. "I'll set this card and end my turn!" I yelled. Jack smiled."Your puny swords are gone! Now I'll play the ultimate Giant Soldier of Stone! For each stone monster in the discard pile he gains 500 attack points! That's 1500 attack points added to his 2000!" he yelled happily. Everyone thought it was over, but not me. I know what was over, and it was Jack's popularity."Go soldier, Golem Blast on the miracle flipper!" he yelled. I smirked."You just fell into my trap, again! Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder!" I said happily. "Now you lose 3500 LP! I win!" I yelled. I was so happy I could cry. Jack, not surprisingly, fainted. Everyone surrounded me. I felt happy again.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Letter

Hey everyone, this is my first coming so go easy on me!  
Rekoi: BTW everyone, Aitlu dosen't own yugioh!

III

"Sir, we've gotten news from the eastern border. A child named 'Axel' has been defeating duelist all over his school. He's become an amazing duelist. I recommend him for the tourney," the man said. He then frowned, hearing a loud snicker."Dear Matt, I wonder why you give me information when I already know what is going on." a sinister voice replied."Now, go and fetch a letter, and tell Daniel to send it straight to Axel. I want him in the tourney. Now. Matt, please go." Just as the man started to go, the voice started speaking,"Oh, and Matt?""Yes?" he nervously replied."You're fired. You can resign in three days." Matt could feel the voice's smirk."Yes, sir." And he hurried off to do his deed, and get out of the HQ. The voice sneered.

"Oh no, that was my best card!" Eric yelled, watching as his Cyber Raider was destroyed. The crowd cheered once again as Axel's Chaos Command Magician recoiled, and the holographic image dissolved. "Axel is the best duelist ever!" someone yelled. The crowd cheered. Axel blushed, and the final bell rang. Axel started to his locker, when a man in a black suit appeared in front of him. Axel stepped back, shocked."This is for you, sir." The man said, giving Axel a small letter. Axel looked up again to see nothing but kids running to catch their bus. Axel looked at his watch. His eyes lit up. He had two minutes to catch the bus! He decided to look at the letter later, and ran to his locker.

Axel ripped the letter open with a Swiss army knife he kept in his pocket. He had caught the bus, and was anxiously waiting to read the mysterious letter. It read,

_Dear Challenger,_

_You are invited to an international dueling tournament that will be held on a deserted island in Hawaii. You have two days to get ready. A ship will be waiting for all challengers in 'Domino City' at the harbor there. Good luck to all,_

_Signed, ~_

Axel was puzzled. Who signed it? Who was it from? He couldn't think long; his happiness overwhelmed him. He would be going to Hawaii! He was so happy he almost flew of the bus, running to tell his grandpa the great days later, Axel hurried to the ship. Rea and his other friend, Max, ran after him."Wait up!" Rea yelled."We have to catch the ship!" Axel yelled back. There were only three minutes left, but the ship was in sight. Max and Rea finally caught up to him, but he immediately sped up; he was afraid to miss the ship. He quickly flashed his entry card to the security and jumped onto the bus. His two friends came after him, panting. The ship lurched once, twice, and took off."Just in time!" Max remarked, wiping his greasy forehead. "I can't wait to see you duel Axel! Plus, I've made a deck too, so I'll be dueling as well!" max didn't notice that a certain duelist was listening intently on every single person's conversation, and noticed the name 'Axel' well. The duelist came over to them. Rea was the first to notice him. He had light blue hair, which curled at the sides and some in the front, and wore a green jacket with orange pants. He wore blue Nikes and a small cape to boot. He looked like an average duelist."Hello there, I'm Tyler Underwood. You may of heard of my brother, Weevil Underwood." Axel and Max looked at the kid. They were surprised to see someone who was a relative of the dueling champion Weevil Underwood here. Every duelist knew good and well that Weevil's insect deck was almost undefeated, but the equally famous Yugi Motto and Joey Wheeler had defeated him many times. He was also good friends with Rex Raptor, a famous dinosaur duelist. Tyler continued,"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. So, you're Axel?" he asked, looking over at the small kid."Yes, I am." Axel answered, proud that someone like Tyler knew him as a duelist. Of course, max tried to get some fame out of this as well."And I'm his best friend Max!" he boasted, and shut up right after Rea hit him in the chest."Of course I know you," Tyler remarked, sneering. Axel blushed, knowing that he had noticed his astonished look."You're the cream of the crop in the duelist world! Everyone is chatting about you. Some kids say you wiped out the whole Eastern Boarder top school's duelists in one day!" Axel blushed once more at this comment."I-I guess you could say I'm pretty good…" He said slowly, but Tyler cut him off. "It'll be an honor to duel you in the tourney. See you later!" he smiled, and walked away, leaving Max to boast more about the famous Axel being his best friend. Rea sighed and told Max to cut it out. In all this commotion, the two friends hadn't noticed Axel, who was at the side of the sea. Axel felt on top of the world; the cold wind blowing against his hot face, making him feel re energized. He was ready to duel!


	4. Chapter 4 Crawl into my Web

Hey everyone, this is my first coming so go easy on me!  
Rekoi: BTW everyone, Aitlu dosen't own yugioh!

IIII

"We've arrived! All duelists report to the nearest exit of the ship! Once you are off the ship, you have 5 minutes to get a duel disk from a standby security member. Master Rekoi will be speaking to all of you soon," the security yelled as his peers started opening the exits. Max was jumping up and down."Hey Ax! I made a really good deck! I'm gonna beat tons o' people! What about you Ax? Ax? Axel?" "Hmm? What? Oh, I'm okay. That's great Max." Axel replied happily, but his mind was elsewhere. He needed to find him and Max a duel disk. Then, he noticed a man in a dark black suit with two duel disks. Axel walked over and asked,"Could we use those disks? We are competitors.""Of course, here you are." The man answered, handing Axel the duel disks. Axel strapped them on while Max tried to. After everyone was ready, Max and Axel inserted their decks into the duel disk. A light flash came on, and it read: LP: 8000. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the island."Welcome to Hawaii's greatest! I'm your host, Rekoi!" the crowd cheered as a small man in a wheelchair appeared in the middle of the harbor."Now, the duels start tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp, so get ready for some dueling championships! Each time you win a duel, you gain a moon chip, just like the Duelist Kingdom, except you equip it to your shirt. Also, once you get 10, you can choose to duel the other duelist who got 10 for the 3 million dollar prize, or wait to duel me! Have fun! Hotels are on the left side of the harbor." Everyone rushed to the hotels to get their decks ready. Axel was just itching to duel."Okay, I see someone!" Max yelled. Axel looked to where he was pointing. Axel was looking for his first duel. It was Tyler!"Follow him!" Max yelled, running after the short teen. His eyes gleamed and Tyler ran into the woods. The three friends ran after him."Man, the kid's fast," Max remarked, panting."I think we've noticed," Rea replied, annoyed."Let's get going guys!" Axel yelled ot them, already far ahead. Finally, the buggy teen stopped in the middle of some open field. He smirked. "Halt! I challenge you to a duel!" Axel yelled, holding out his duel disk."Okay with me!" Tyler replied happily. They both held out their duel disks and yelled, "Duel!" Two holographic systems shot out of the duel disks and formed a battlefield in the small field. Tyler sneered."Wondering why I lead you here? Why, this is bug territory of course! Now I get a field power bonus!" Axel grunted. Max yelled,"Wow, this is almost exactly like Yugi's debut in the Duelist Kingdom. Bug VS. Famous duelist. Cool!" Rea rolled her eyes and cheered,"You can do it, Axel!" Axel quickly nodded, happy that his friends were behind him. He drew five cards."I'll go first!" Tyler said to him, drawing a card. He looked at it and laughed."Ha! This card will help me win this duel faster than usual!" He said. His sneer was a bit too big for his face, Axel thought. The bug eyed teen inserted his drawn card into the graveyard, and pressed a button. The card appeared in Axel's Graveyard."Put that in your deck and shuffle!" He yelled. I inserted it to my deck and shuffled thoroughly. Finally, Tyler explained what he was up to."Now your deck is infected with a parasite! I have to see every card you draw until you draw it! When you do, it is immediately summoned in defense mode, and you lose 1000 life points. Also, every monster on your field is treated as an Insect Type monster. Beat that!" He smirked."To finish it off, I'll place a card facedown and then summon the Killer Needle in attack mode!" He yelled, throwing a card onto the monster field. A holographic image of a wasp appeared on the field. Axel felt beat already. It was his first official duel, and now he was losing before his turn even started. How could he pull it together?


	5. Chapter 5 Parasite Problems

Hey everyone, this is my first coming so go easy on me!  
Rekoi: BTW everyone, Aitlu dosen't own yugioh!

Aitlu: Also everyone, this chapter has some new cards inside, that are made up. Also, some of the monster's effects aren't true.

V

Axel lit up as he drew his card. He knew that his opponent had set a trap of some sort, and if he was right, he had a big plan to destroy him head on."I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" Axel yelled, throwing the card down onto his duel disk. A holographic image of a warrior appeared on the field. Tyler smirked.

"Reveal trap card, Trap Hole! Your Warrior is toast!"

I smiled. He had done it.

"Now I'll play Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card in my hand, allowing me to special summon Breaker back to the field!" I exclaimed. Tyler growled. I smiled as my warrior appeared on the field once more.

"I set a card and end my turn," I said, placing a trap card into the facedown slot. He hoped that Tyler would do what he expected him to do.

"Forgot to attack my Killer Needle? Well, then I guess my bug will have to demolish your magic warrior again!"

Tyler yelled, commanding his insect to do his biddings. Suddenly, the killer needle started dissolving as it attacked the warrior.

"B-but my monster had more attack power!" He simpered. Axel answered,

"Look again!"

Tyler slowly turned to the duel disk mini camera. It read that Breaker's attack power was 1900.

"H-how??" he stammered.

"When Breaker is summoned to the field with a Magic/Spell card, then he gains 300 attack points!" Axel remarked. Then he simply said,

"I think it's my turn."

Axel drew his card once more. His plan was forming right before his eyes.

"First of all, I'll destroy your field power bonus by playing Yami! Now my monsters get a boost, making my warrior's attack 2100!"

Tyler screeched in rage as his forest disappeared.

"Now that I've played another magic card, I can automatically summon the Miracle Flipper! I'll sacrifice him to summon the Magical Marionette in attack mode!"

A huge marionette appeared on the field, with an attack power of 2000.

"Now I'll play Gift of the Martyr! This allows me to sacrifice one monster to give the monster's ATK to my other monster! Then, Magical Marionette gains 500 attack for every spell card played, making it's attack 2500. Now, with the added bonus of Breaker, his attack power is 4600!"

I howled happily. I knew that I had almost won the match.

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack the turn that Gift of the Martyr is played. Your move, Tyler." I said to him. He fake smiled and drew his card.

"Haha! I set two cards and end my turn!"he yelled happily. I drew my card.

"Not so fast! Reveal facedown card, Trap Swap!" Tyler yelled. I gasped. This could be bad.

"This allows me to make the effect of another set card happen to you! I reveal my other facedown card, Jar of Greed, but you have to draw a card!"

I snorted and drew. My happiness faded away, along with the color in my face. I had drawn the Parasite. I respectively summoned it to the field. Now, my Magical Marionette seemed trapped in a parasite. I then looked at my duel disk. My LP were at 7000, while Tyler's was 7700.

"Oh no!" I gasped again. Tyler finished his turn off.

"I play the Insect Barrier! Now, since your monsters are all considered insects when the parasite is on the field, you can't attack me!"

I felt I had dropped my chances of winning at that moment. Tyler had turned this duel around once more. I couldn't believe it!


End file.
